


One Hand Washes the Other

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Endgame what Endgame, F/M, Gerald the alpaca lives, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Team Tony, Tony Stark Lives, corona virus isolation, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Tony survives using the gauntlet, but he's high risk, so he's isolated due to the pandemic. Pepper gives him a call to cheer him up.It works.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	One Hand Washes the Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The physical manifestation of washing my hands gets me off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571447) by Chuck Tingle. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Tony was both worried and bored. Things had been going so well!

He'd been not really dead, just mostly dead, and he got better, thanks to months spent in Helen Cho's newest Cradle.

Then there was the absolute joy of returning home to discover that JARVIS had recreated himself from all the scattered bits left around the world. He did sometimes call things 'cranberries' but that was a minor niggle.

And then. And then. The pandemic hit. As JARVIS told him, increasing population and increasing mobility made pandemics likely so it shouldn't have been entirely unexpected, but that hardly made things better. Now Tony felt guilty that he had only tried to prepare for Thanos. S.I. was doing what it could, under Pepper's leadership, since Tony was legally dead.

But the worst part of it was that Dr Cho had very firmly ordered Tony into strict isolation because... well... the Cradle brought him back, but it didn't make him factory fresh. His heart was still scarred from multiple insults, and he was still missing a lot of lung tissue, carved out to make room for the first reactor.

So he couldn't hug Morgan. And he couldn't kiss Pepper. And to avoid temptation, Pepper had taken Morgan to another of their properties, leaving him in the lake house. Just him and Gerald the Alpaca. Social distancing SUCKED. 

"Sir," JARVIS said, after a brief struggle with Friday, who normally controlled most of the house, leaving JARVIS's domain in the workroom. "Madam is initiating a holo-call."

That was another thing. Once JARVIS found out about the wedding he insisted on referring to Pepper as 'Madam'. He stubbornly refused to change, and Tony found it a bit funny, anyway.

"Great." Tony went to the living room where the largest holo-projection was. "Why did you take over from Friday?"

"Because Madam indicated it might not be suitable for young ears."

Tony perked up. "Yay. Hook us up, Jay."

Tony was puzzled when the holo formed, showing Pepper fully dressed and standing at the bathroom sink. Her back was to him, but he could see her reflection in the mirror. "Pep?"

Pepper grinned at him. "Have you heard about the Chuck Tingle books?"

"Um, no?" Where was this going? Tony watched as Pepper turned on the faucet, and wet her hands. Then she picked up a bar of white soap and began rubbing it between her fingers.

"They're erotic expressions of healthy, nonjudgmental sexuality," Pepper said. "Including less common variants such as Living Object love."

Tony opened his mouth and then shut it. "This is... relevant to my interests. I would like to subscribe to your channel."

Pepper's cheeks flushed a little, but her hands continued moving smoothly, gradually adding more soap and more bubbles, whiter and whiter. She interlaced her fingers and rubbed them. "Well, Mr. Tingle, being a morally upright person, refused to write erotica to profit from the Coronavirus, but he did write three ebooks about healthy sexuality in a time of pandemic. And Social Isolation."

Tony was watching Pepper's hands. His own moved down to his trouser fly and just rested there. He loved it when Pepper took over. "And you read them?"

Pepper's blush deepened. "Well, no. I don't really have time for recreational reading. But I saw the covers and one of them just spoke to me. _The Physical Manifestation of Washing my Hands gets me off_ 'with 4,400 words of sizzling human on lesbian hand washing action and hardcore healthy habit love'." 

Tony blinked. And looked at her hands. She hadn't stopped at the twenty second mark. He was fairly sure she wasn't mentally singing 'the Happy Birthday Song'. She was rubbing her finger tips in slow circles against the opposing palm. "Wow. Yeah. Your hands. Nice. Petite." Tony eased his zipper down.

Pepper grinned at him and changed to gripping a thumb and twisting her other soapy, white, slippery, hand back and forth, smoothly and firmly and... "It feels good, Tony. It feels really good."

Later Tony sighed and leaned back, feeling much better about Life, the Universe, and Everything. "You said Chuck asks for donations to charity instead of pay?"

"Yes," Pepper said, throatily. She was sitting on a fluffy white bathroom rug, smiling, just as relaxed as Tony. "He recommended a donation of $3 or more to the health charity of your choice. He included a list of four in case you had no preference."

"Yeah, Ok. $3 million to..." Tony looked at the list on Chuck's page. "Oh, hell, all of them."

**Author's Note:**

> The ebooks mentioned do exist- you can download them here, for free, as described, with a request, if you are able, to donate to the health charity of your choice.
> 
> https://www.chucktingle.com/getwellsoon.html


End file.
